


Secreto

by Nakuru



Category: Red Garden
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: 30vicios, F/F, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate es la única que conoce a la verdadera Paula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secreto

A pesar de la envidia de unos y la admiración de otros, para todos es un hecho que la cabeza de Grace es perfecta.

Viene de una familia distinguida, ligada con los fundadores de la institución en la que estudian, sus notas siempre son superiores, es hermosa, elegante y grácil -al punto que pocos se atreven a acercarse a ella- y es tan diligente con sus labores en Grace que siempre ayuda a las nuevas miembros y se encarga del trabajo extra, sin importar cuantas veces las demás insistan en que ellas se encargarán.

Kate nunca contradice ninguna de esas alabanzas, a pesar de que sabe que bajo esa imagen se encuentra alguien normal, que a veces olvida terminar sus tareas, que casi siempre despierta cayendo de la cama y muchas veces deja los informes de Grace para el otro día, ya que ese conocimiento es su secreto y quiere seguir atesorándolo en silencio.


End file.
